


Это не шутки

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Мидквел "Twist In My Sobriety"! Что, всё-таки, произошло в ночь с 31 марта на 1 апреля?





	Это не шутки

_23:50_  
  
Отто никак не мог заснуть после вечеринки в своём доме. Сэм устроился неподалёку от него в спальном мешке, а Реджи была в своей комнате вместе с Триш и Шерри. Твистер же лежал прямо напротив Отто, и тот время от времени нервно поглядывал на него. Он слишком долго думал и сомневался. Он больше не мог держать это в себе. Он решил: сегодня, 31 марта, он наконец-то признается.  
  
Да, Отто Ракета был влюблён. Но на этот раз он не ждал приезда Клио, мечтательно глядя в окно, и не любовался на свою фотографию с Шоном Уайтом, которую хранил под подушкой. На этот раз он не обменивался игривыми взглядами со случайным симпатичным парнем или девушкой на рампе. Нечто иное и удивительное стало топливом для его сердца. Он полюбил своего лучшего друга, которого знал с самого детства и с которым провёл столько лет рядом. Осознание не ударило его по голове — оно постепенно пришло к нему сквозь отрицание и мучительные размышления; новая любовь не была искрой — она была  _ракетой._  Прочное и сильное, но от того не менее головокружительное чувство. Так он любил Твистера Родригеза.  
  
Весь день он собирался признаться, но никак не мог поймать удачный момент, когда бы он и Твистер остались наедине, а теперь избранник его сердца и вовсе спал. Неужели придётся отложить момент признания? Ну, нет, Отто ведь решил признаться сегодня. А если он твёрдо решил что-либо сделать, он не мог от этого отступиться. Он терпеть не мог, когда его планы срывались. Таков был Отто! Он понимал, что едва смог бы выдержать очередные сутки молчания, ведь чувство буквально жгло его изнутри. Твистер знал о том, что Отто нравились и девушки, и парни, и спокойно к этому относился. Но как бы он отнёсся к тому, что Отто влюбился в него? Вряд ли бы он этому обрадовался…  
  
С другой стороны, у Отто была небольшая надежда, что Твистер испытывал по отношению к нему те же чувства. Твистер никогда не был против объятий и прикосновений, он много улыбался и, кажется, сильно радовался компании Отто. Но «кажется» здесь — ключевое слово. Это могло быть лишь выдачей желаемого за действительное. Велика была вероятность, что вести себя эмоционально попросту в характере Твистера. За всё время их дружбы, Твистер никогда не проявлял ни к кому видимого романтического интереса, кроме, разве что, знаменитых женщин — певиц, актрис, спортсменок — но то была фанатская любовь, восхищение на расстоянии. Можно было смело убирать это из уравнения, и тогда получалось, что Отто не знал ничего конкретного о предпочтениях Твистера.  
  
Впрочем, в данный момент самой главной проблемой было то, что Отто не мог разбудить Твистера, каким бы наглым он ни был. Просто… это же Твистер! Как Отто мог бесцеремонно прервать его сон, пусть даже и по важной причине? К тому же, эта причина была важной для Отто, а для Твистера она могла не значить ничего. Чувства Отто могли ничего не значить…  
  
Он разочарованно вздохнул и уже повернулся на другой бок, чтобы попытаться заснуть, как вдруг Твистер подпрыгнул на месте. В его взгляде читался страх, а дыхание было шумным и тяжёлым. Отто встрепенулся. Чтобы не напугать друга ещё больше, он как можно тише и мягче спросил:  
  
— Твист, ты чего?  
  
Положив руку на грудь, Твистер ответил:  
  
— Да так, кошмар.  
  
— Тебе принести воды? — спросил Отто, уже поднимаясь с постели.  
  
Твистер замотал головой и вскочил на ноги.  
  
— Я сам, — быстро произнёс он перед тем, как пойти на кухню.  
  
— Я с тобой! — недолго думая, сказал Отто.  
  
Твистер кивнул в знак одобрения, не увидев в этом ничего странного. Вместе они спустились вниз; Отто сел за столом, Твистер набрал воды в стакан и сел рядом. За пару жадных глотков он выпил всю воду и вздохнул.  
  
Отто осторожно поинтересовался:  
  
— Тебе лучше?  
  
Твистер с улыбкой кивнул ему.  
  
— Намного. А ты чего не спишь? Я разбудил тебя?  
  
— Нет-нет, это не ты! — заверил его Отто. — Я просто… думал кое о чём…  
  
Тут он замялся.  
  
— О чём? — спросил Твистер.  
  
Отто встретился с его простодушным взглядом и заволновался пуще прежнего. Он так и не придумал, каким образом сообщить о своих чувствах, хотя успел прокрутить в голове десятки сценариев.  
  
«Э-э-э, Твист, тут такое дело, я влюбился в тебя по уши! Жизнь — странная штука, не правда ли?»  
  
«Ты же помнишь, что я бисексуал? В общем, мне кое-кто нравится. Точнее, не кое-кто, а парень. Точнее, не просто парень, а ты! Да-да, именно ты!»  
  
«Я помню чудное мгновенье — передо мной явился ты…»  
  
«Эй, красавчик, не хочешь прогуляться?»  
  
_Блин, Отто, он же твой лучший друг!_  Как ни скажи — всё равно правду не спрячешь, не сгладишь, не сделаешь безобидной. Всё очень серьёзно, и одна фраза могла перевернуть всю жизнь Отто. Может быть, и жизнь Твистера. И именно в момент, когда Отто мог, наконец, освободиться от бремени тайны, он сдал назад.  
  
— Э… не хочешь чипсов? — предложил он с натянутой улыбкой.  
  
На самом деле, не было у него никаких чипсов.  
  
— Конечно хочу! — обрадовался Твистер. — А с каким вкусом?  
  
— Я… я не помню… — растерянно ответил Отто. Он встал из-за стола, открыл холодильник и стал делать вид, будто он ищет заветные чипсы. — Вроде бы с луком и сметаной…  
  
— Вот это я люблю, — одобрил Твистер.  
  
Всё время, пока Отто рылся в холодильнике, а затем и в шкафах, Твистер наблюдал за ним с широкой улыбкой — Отто хорошо видел это, пусть и было темно, и он не надел очки. Да-а-а, парень реально ничего не подозревал и ждал чипсов. В конце концов, Отто с поддельной грустью произнёс:  
  
— Вот блин, их нет.  
  
— Вот блин, — эхом отозвался Твистер. — Ну, не беда.  
  
— Наверное, надо идти спать? — сказал Отто и тут же пожалел об этом.  
  
_Что ты несёшь?! Скажи ему! Просто скажи!!!_  
  
Но Твистер вдруг замотал головой:  
  
— Я не хочу! И… и… раз уж мы не спим… давай…  
  
— Посидим тут! — выпалил Отто.  
  
На мгновение он испугался, что это прозвучало подозрительно после того, как он сам предложил пойти спать. Но он решил, что это было не так уж важно, ведь он в любом случае собирался выдать себя с головой. Тем более, Твистер весьма энергично согласился:  
  
— Да, да, давай просто посидим тут, поболтаем!  
  
Отто выдохнул с облегчением. Какова бы ни была причина — страх перед ночными кошмарами или нечто иное, о чём Отто и думать не смел — Отто был рад, что Твистер разделял его стремление побыть вдвоём.  
  
Он снова сел за стол и посмотрел на Твистера: кажется, он совсем успокоился и позабыл о своём сне, и сейчас был хороший момент, чтобы сказать. Но до чего же он боялся! Он хотел убежать и спрятаться, но силой воли удерживал себя на месте.  _Вот бы Твистер заговорил первым!_  И тут, словно услышав его мысли, Твистер спросил:  
  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
  
При этом он улыбнулся — искренне, по-доброму, безо всякой хитрости.  _И почему он был… таким…_  
  
— Нам нужно серьёзно поговорить, — тихо сказал Отто.  
  
Твистер заметно напрягся при этих словах.  
  
— О чём?  
  
Всё. Пути назад не было. Отто заставил себя посмотреть Твистеру в глаза.  
  
— Твистер, — начал он, — я долго думал, как тебе об этом лучше сказать, но… но так и не придумал. Поэтому я… п-прос-с-сто с-скажу, к-как есть.  
  
Отто едва выговаривал слова — его челюсть онемела от волнения. Он стал опасаться, что не сможет говорить дальше, но в следующее мгновение главная часть фразы покинула его сама по себе; казалось, это не он сказал — беспощадное чувство сделало его своей марионеткой, произнесло за него эти судьбоносные три слова.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Он не мог поверить, что действительно признался. Не подумал, а сказал вслух. Не в пустоту, а Твистеру прямо в лицо. Он тут же зажумурился в ожидании худшего. Твистер молчал — ужасно долго, как показалось Отто. Почему он ничего не говорил? Где непонимающее «о чём ты говоришь»? Возмущённое «какого чёрта»? Гневное «как ты смеешь  _вот так_  думать о лучшем друге»? Разочарованное «а я тебе доверял»? Грустное «прости, но мы больше не можем быть друзьями»? Отто нерешительно открыл глаза, и как раз в этот момент Твистер расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Правда? — тихо переспросил он.  
  
Отто с усилием кивнул, чувствуя, как загорелись его уши и щёки. Твистер заулыбался ещё шире.  
  
— Отто, я… — начал он, комкая в руках край футболки.  
  
— Да, Твист? — подбодрил его Отто; в эту секунду в его сердце зародилась слабая надежда, что сейчас он услышит то, что так мечтал услышать.  
  
— Я не могу поверить… я… блин… ты знаешь…  
  
Твистер, очевидно, разволновался и не мог подобрать нужные слова. Вдруг что-то пришло ему в голову, и он моментально помрачнел. Отто вновь почувствовал страх перед грядущим: он думал, что сойдёт с ума, если не узнает, что у Твистера на уме. А Твистер бросил взгляд на часы позади него и нахмурился. Следующая его реплика застала Отто врасплох.  
  
— Да, отличная шутка, Отто! Браво!  
  
С этими словами Твистер медленно похлопал в ладоши.  
  
— Ты о чём, Твист? — растерянно переспросил Отто.  
  
— О том, что ты решил разыграть меня заранее! — с укоризной произнёс Твистер.   
  
Отто посмотрел на часы тоже, и до него дошло.  
  
_00:40_  
  
Он и не подумал о том,  _какой_  день для признания выбрал. Канун дня дурака! Он раздражённо хлопнул себя по лбу.  
  
— Твистер, это точно не шутка! — попытался он убедить друга, но Твистер ему не поверил.  
  
Твистер покачал головой и сказал:  
  
— Да-да, я слышу это каждый год.  
  
— Я клянусь! — продолжал Отто.  
  
Твистер был непреклонен.  
  
— Не верю.  
  
— Твист, поверь мне единственный раз в жизни! — взмолился Отто.  
  
— Как ты можешь так играть с моими чувствами?  
  
— Я не играю с твоими чувст… с твоими чувствами?  
  
Отто был озадачен. Твистер тут же испуганно зажал себе рот рукой.  
  
— Ладно, я, наверное, пойду, — попытался он свернуть разговор, но Отто остановил его тычком в плечо и произнёс:  
  
— Нет уж, говори до конца.  
  
— С какой стати я должен рассказывать, что влюблён в тебя, если… ох, блин!  
  
Осознав, что он только что сказал, Твистер отвернулся и закрыл лицо руками. Отто же просиял.  
  
— Это правда? — спросил он.  
  
— Да, да, — обречённо вздохнул Твистер. — Теперь что, конец нашей дружбе?  
  
— О чём ты?! — воскликнул Отто громче, чем следовало, и тут же стушевался. Затем он тихо добавил: — Я ведь мечтал это услышать…  
  
Твистер неуверенно убрал руки от лица и прошептал:  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
Отто твёрдо ответил:  
  
— Абсолютно.  
  
Твистер задумался, взявшись рукой за подбородок. Очень скоро к нему в голову пришла мысль, и он, явно довольный этим, задал вопрос:  
  
— А скажи, Отто, как давно ты осознал свои чувства?  
  
— Ну… неделю назад? — неуверенно произнёс Отто, поражаясь тому, насколько это неубедительно звучало.  
  
В его голове данная неделя была  **целой неделей** , полной переживаний, но любому другому человеку — и Твистеру, наверное, тоже — показалось бы, что этого мало. Но ведь Отто полюбил Твистера гораздо раньше, просто не мог смириться с этим вплоть до прошлой недели! Он захотел озвучить эту мысль, и Твистер как раз поинтересовался:  
  
— Правда? Так быстро?  
  
_Ох, Твистер, Твистер, и надо же было тебе стать таким недоверчивым именно сегодня!_  
  
Отто распалился:  
  
— Быстро?! Твист, ты не представляешь, сколько времени я подавлял это в себе! Хочешь сказать, ты сам много лет назад осознал и просто молчал до сегодняшнего дня?  
  
— Нет, я только прошлой осенью понял! — возразил Твистер.  
  
— Ещё прошлой осенью? А почему ты не сказал раньше?! — возмутился Отто.  
  
— Чувак, да как бы я  _такое_  сказал? — искренне удивился Твистер.  
  
— Но я же сказал  _такое!_  — парировал Отто.  
  
— Ну, это ты!  
  
Твистер развёл руками. Отто, в свою очередь, прищурился.  
  
— А ты сам случайно не разыгрываешь меня? — спросил он с подозрением.  
  
— Ни в коем случае! — заверил Твистер. — Я серьёзен, как никогда!  
  
— Так, значит, мы…  
  
Отто поднял голову и встретился со взглядом Твистера. Они оба заулыбались; Твистер положил свою ладонь на руку Отто.  
  
— Ты же не против… ну… поцелуя? — смущённо уточнил он, опустив глаза.  
  
Отто переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Твистера и ответил:  
  
— Нисколечко. А ты?  
  
Твистер кивнул.  
  
— Тоже…  
  
В следующий миг они оба резко подались навстречу друг другу. Внутри они всё ещё боялись отторжения, боялись, что этот невероятный момент ускользнёт от них, поэтому стали целоваться так жадно и торопливо, будто другого раза и не предвиделось. В голове Отто пронеслась испуганная мысль, что кто-то — например, Рэймундо — мог их услышать и прийти на кухню в самый неподходящий момент; впрочем, восторг от происходящего поглотил это опасение. Плевать! Пусть все видят, пусть все знают! Он любил Твистера, а Твистер любил его, и Отто хотел кричать об этом на весь мир.  
  
Оба, наконец, убедились в том, что происходящее не было первоапрельской шуткой, и их поцелуи стали постепенно менее безумными, более мягкими. Отто обнял Твистера за шею, а Твистер положил руки ему на талию; они обменялись туманными нежными взглядами. Но вдруг издалека послышался звук открывающейся двери, и они отпрянули друг от друга. Твистер повернул голову в сторону дверного проёма; проследив за его взглядом, Отто увидел, что по лестнице спускался сонный Сэм. Он направился прямиком на кухню; с зевком включив свет, он так резко подскочил на месте с испуганным вскриком, что даже Отто и Твистер вздрогнули.  
  
— Тише, Кальмар, это же просто мы! — шикнул Отто на Сэма.  
  
Твистер тем временем раздражённо тёр глаза, пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому свету. Сэм растерянно моргнул, смотря на них.  
  
— А, ребята… — выдохнул он. — Вы чего не спите?  
  
— У нас ночные кошмары! — выпалил Твистер прежде, чем Отто успел рот открыть.   
  
Отто с недоумением покосился на него, но промолчал.  
  
— У обоих? — удивлённо спросил Сэм.  
  
— Э-э-э, ну да… — неловко произнёс Твистер.  
  
— Как хорошо, что я не один! — вдруг сказал Сэм. Ребята озадаченно переглянулись, и он прояснил: — Мне тоже приснился плохой сон. Я бы даже сказал, ужасный! Не стоило нам всё-таки смотреть на ночь «Секретные материалы».  
  
— Да, точно, — согласился Твистер, нервно усмехнувшись.  
  
Пока Сэм наливал себе в стакан воду, стоя спиной к своим друзьям, Отто легонько толкнул Твистера в бок и одарил его вопросительным взглядом. Твистер в ответ с неловкой улыбкой показал на лестницу. Отто понял намёк и кивнул в знак согласия. Тогда они оба поднялись со стульев, и Отто сказал:  
  
— Вообще мы уже отошли от кошмаров и собирались идти, так что… спокойной ночи!  
  
На этом они с Твистером сорвались с места и побежали к лестнице. Сэм как раз сделал глоток воды и чуть было не поперхнулся от неожиданности.  
  
— Стойте! — жалобно закричал он. — Не бросайте меня одного!  
  
Он бросился вслед за Отто и Твистером, и те, услышав его, остановились на половине лестницы. Сэм, запыхавшись, догнал их, и они вместе пошли наверх, но тут Отто заметил:  
  
— Сэм, ты не выключил свет!  
  
— Я не пойду туда! — категорически заявил Сэм.  
  
Твистер озадаченно склонил голову, а Отто закатил глаза.  
  
— Брось! Что ты себе в голову вбил? Это же просто сериал, никаких монстров и пришельцев не существует!  
  
— Да, послушай Отто! — поддержал Твистер. — Правда я думаю, что некоторые сущ…  
  
— Не будь трусом! — поспешил добавить Отто.  
  
Хоть он и давал себе обещание реже перебивать Твистера, он не мог позволить ему развить эту мысль и подкрепить страх Сэма своими словами. Отто взял Сэма за плечи и развернул его в обратную сторону. Тогда Сэм обречённо вздохнул.  
  
— Л-ладно, — сказал он, — я п-пош-шёл-л…  
  
Он сделал нерешительный шаг на ступеньку ниже. Затем, постояв секунду или две, он пошёл дальше, и так, мало-помалу, растревоженный Сэм добрался до кухни. Как только он скрылся за дверным проёмом, Отто без промедления схватил Твистера за руку.  
  
— Эй, я люблю тебя, — прошептал он, подмигивая своему…  _своему парню?_  Ого! Всего пару часов назад он и мечтать не мог, что сможет так его назвать! Отто одолел такой восторг от этой мысли, что он повторил, расплывшись в улыбке до ушей:  
  
— Люблю!  
  
Ему так нравилось говорить это, подтверждать свои чувства вновь и вновь — уже легко и спокойно. Твистер тоже улыбнулся.  
  
— И я люблю тебя, Отто, — сказал он.  
  
Затем он повернулся и прислонился своим лбом ко лбу Отто. Буквально на несколько секунд они закрыли глаза, наслаждаясь этим тёплым ощущением, а затем расцепили руки и отстранились друг от друга. Сэм как раз возвращался после успешного выполнения своей миссии по выключению света.  
  
— Пойдёмте скорее! — сказал он, торопливо подталкивая Отто и Твистера вперёд.  
  
— Спокойно, спокойно! — попытались они урезонить Сэма, неспешно двигаясь вверх, но тот продолжал толкать их, поэтому им оставалось только смириться и идти быстрее.  
  
Оказавшись в комнате Отто, Сэм облегчённо выдохнул и забрался в свой спальный мешок. Отто и Твистер вошли вслед за ним; погасив свет, они тоже легли на свои места и обменялись друг с другом и с Сэмом пожеланиями спокойной ночи. Но перед тем, как закрыть глаза, Отто повернулся в сторону Твистера и обнаружил, что тот смотрел на него. Отто украдкой вытащил руку из-под одеяла и протянул её вперёд. Твистер сделал то же самое. Они пощекотали друг другу кисти рук, одними губами говоря:  _«Вуги-вуги-вуги»._  Оба улыбнулись и, наконец, погрузились в сон, счастливые и любимые друг другом.


End file.
